


Quick fix

by kinneybaby83



Category: All fandoms, any - Fandom
Genre: Come play, Female Slash, Fingering, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Read anyway you want, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse to work on my smut... That is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick fix

It's . . . Rough.

Not in a bad way. Just more rough then usual. They are both keyed up, pushed up against the wall.  
They are both tense and they both know they want it; rough, real, them.

Fingers slide against sweaty skin, ripping at clothing, nails even ripping at skin. Gasps and pleas of , "more!" Seem so loud in the quite of the alley.

Just enough clothes out of the way, fingers breaching. More fingers then they should start with, but no one complains about the burn, the stretch. 

Together, one unit, they rock. Each is determined the other will fall first. Mouths hover over each other, not kissing, just sharing hot, humid air. It's so much...

Gasps and groans. Neither is sure who came first. For a moment each is lost in their own pleasure. Soon enough, fingers are entwined, cum is collected on fingers and gently sucked in warm, waiting mouths . Kisses and tastes are shared, connected.

Yes, it's rough. It's real.  
It's just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a crazy idea to do a story to fit any fandom. Just not confident in smut. Feedback it's great... As long as it's constructive!


End file.
